Screw You!
by purplekittyfans465
Summary: Guys plz tell me if this is good or not and review! It's Lucy's birthday, everything is amazing and happy, but what happens to Lucy when she sees something totally unexpected? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

la la la, so yeah and did I mention, it's my birthday today! Weird though, Natsu not being here, oh yeah, preparing a surprise party for me! Best birthday party ever!

Natsu POV

why isn't lucy here? Oh no, Lucy's birthday! Totally forgot about that! Ahh, need to find something quick!

Lisanna POV

wait natsu! Oh, grrrrr...That Lucy, always getting in the way, NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDD TO GET REVENGE ON HER! Wait, her birthday is today, hmmm...

lucy POV

Time to wake up and go to the guild, and what is with that window closed and locked? Oh well, whatever, time to go outside and whoh?!


	2. Why?

**Me: I'm so sorry for a very short chapter last time, I promise to make it longer, enjoy!**

**Natsu: Do I get to meet Igneel?**

**Me: When did YOU come in this author note?!**

**Natsu: Don't yell, remember, sensitive dragon hearing?!**

**Me: Well then,...GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR ELSE ILL SCREAM LOUDER!**

**Natsu: ahh! (Runs away)**

**Me: Sorry for that, and plz PM me and enjoy!**

~Previously

OMG, what is that?

Lucy's POV

"A surprise birthday party!", I squealed, "so sweet".

Natsu was holding a gigantic present with yellow glistening ribbons that I was saving up to.

"Do you like it?" Asked Natsu with worried eyes

"I love it Natsu!, why are you so worried?" I asked

"Well its because..."

"Dont worry Natsu, I won't tell anyone"

"It's because, I, um... have a important meeting with Lisanna" Natsu confessed

"Oh, ok" I answered, but I was still worried about Natsu, why was he so worried about Lisanna? Wait, is that his girl-fr-fr-i-i-en-en-d-d?!

Natsu POV

"Fianally, I can get out of acting lovey doves mode, now to Lisanna!" I thought. When I saw Lisanna, she was all happy with me, talking about food, and talking about dates. I've just met Lisanna today, because she disappeared after some incident and now I meet her today! But there's just one problem, what is that bottle Lisanna is holding?

Lisanna's POV

"I'm so glad that I got this potion from that black market, now to test this on a particular BOY who fell for this idiot Girl." I thought. I poured the potion with some spicy food, because this Boy loves spicy food. As I poured the drink and gave it to Mirajane, I watched as that idiot ate all that spicy food. I was watching behind a Wooden wall. Now he's all under my control!, wha-ha-ha-(cough, cough), I've just got to work on that evil laugh of mine!

Natsu's POV

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat so much spicy food after fighting, but I've done this before, I just don't understand why it happens now? Igneel!, please help me! Whoh, what's that over there? A big purple beam shone upon him, he touched the beam and fell fast asleep.

Lucy's POV

"hmm...Wonder why Natsu stared of in deep space for a sec, usually he always complains about me staring of in space, oh well, it's not like this is the first time, is it? I was going to ask Natsu what happened to him but he just ignored me, how selfish. He grabbed Lisanna's hand and ran, his scarf fell and landed in my hands, he didn't bother of picking it up, maybe he didn't want me to get lonely or something, but he will still have to explain all this sudden activity of him ignorning me. Maybe he's still trying to make up with Lisanna, wait LISANNA?, is she behind all of this?

**Me: Finally, I'm finished this chapter, and no Natsu is here to bug me...**

**Lucy: I'm still here?!**

**Lisanna: Yeah, me too! Wait...Lucy is here?**

**Lucy: What is so bad about that?**

**Lisanna: Didn't say anything!**

**Lucy: Your hiding something!**

**Lisanna:No, you jerk**

**Lucy:What you call me?**

**Me: Guys, let me just end this chapter so I can start a new one**

**Lucy&Lisanna: Don't interrupt!**

**Me: Oh whatever, guys, plz review and tell me if this story is good so far**

**Lucy&Lisanna:Hey, don't end the story so quickly, hey, come back here!**

**Me: Bye guys and ahh!**


	3. Levy to the rescue!

**Me: I'm back with a new chapter! And I am very sorry for not publishing a new chapter.**

**Natsu: You should be!**

**Me: Whaaa...I thought you left, whaaaaa**

**Natsu: Well, I was ordering pizza and I waited there for like forever, so in revenge, I burned down the place.**

**Me: You did what!?**

**Natsu: Yeah, burn down the place, nothing bad about that,...right? What's with the angry face at me?**

**Me: You will die now, Erza, Natsu hurt Gray!**

**Erza: Natsu, you cause too much trouble, now, you, shall, DIE!**

**Natsu: Nuuu...I lost against that idiot , I shall get revenge, ahhh!**

**Me: Ok...Oh and plz enjoy!**

~Flashback

Wait, Is Lisanna behind all of this?

Lucy's POV

Lately, some people were ignoring me, ever since my birthday, everyone ditched me. No one paid attention to me, and this lasted for about a month already. Levy Mcgarden was the only person that actually knew that I existed. I've gotten over the Lisanna x Natsu thing but not Lisanna. Lisanna was acting all strange, gossiping with Natsu, like when did Natsu like gossiping? Also wearing make-up with Lisanna, and it looked weird on him, Natsu would always take of the make-up when I was with him, wait...does Natsu act like this with Lisanna all the time? Does this mean that Natsu likes Lisanna? I started sobbing but no one realized that because I DIDN'T EXIST! Levy came to comfort me but after a while, she also forgot about me too, maybe because she was with Lisanna, screw you Lisanna, I still have no proof, but I think it's all because of you Lisanna. Soon I will leave this place, because I don't belong to this guild.

Natsu's POV

Once I touched that light, I fell asleep, now I awake, I see this flat screen TV in my face, everything else is green light. I looked into the TV, Lucy was crying, while Lisanna had an evil smirk on her face. "Come on Natsu, let's go have a tea party!" whispered Lisanna, as she glared back at Lucy with the Dont-bother-me-and-him face. I wanted to help Lucy because I lov- I mean like her, and not go to this boring party. But instead, I walked away with Lisanna. "Why does life have to be so unfair?!" I asked to myself.

Levy's POV

"I've been ignoring Lucy recently, I should ask her like what's happening or something like that?" I thought. When I got to Lucy, she was sobbing again, but this time, for a different reason.

"What happen?"

"You won't understand."

"I will, I'm your friend."

"Fine."

What she told me got me suspicious, of Lisanna, like why would she do such a thing?

~Flashback

"Lucy, hurry up!" Cried Levy.

"Just a few more minutes?" Asked Lucy as she started sleeping.

"We have a mission to do with Wendy today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'll come after I do my usual routine."

"Ok, and you better keep your promise, or else I'll invite you-know-who."

"Ok."

As soon as Levy left, Lucy finished her daily routine. She went outside and saw a note and it said "press me". As soon as Lucy pressed the little red button, ketchup sprayed all over her 5,000,000 jewel dress that she spent so much money on, mostly her life savings. Out of no where, Lisanna came and started laughing with Natsu. Then Lucy dressed up in her casual outfit and ran to the guild.

~Present Time

"Whaaa! You should have told me, then I could have helped you!"

"No, I've made my decision, I leaving the guild."

"Why?"

"Because Natsu looks so happy with Lisanna."

"No, Natsu looks so sad, you should see his eyes, full of pure sadness."

"So he actually didn't mean anything like that, I have been thinking of why Natsu was talking like that to you and I think Lisanna was using this magic that I'm not very fond of, but I do know that if you show daisies to him, he will stop."

"Daisies?, so I use daisies to cure him from whatever is happening, great, another point of why I SHOULD leave."

"No, you don't understand."

"What do I not understand?"

"Lisanna is behind all of this, see, she's using a spell that can only be found in Edolas. You must be there and live there for over 5 years to use the spell though. This only means that Lisanna has full access to that spell. Although, Lisanna hasn't thought this "master plan" with a lot of thought. This spell is kind of weak, but only work on people that have idiotic weaknesses. Like Natsu. Natsu's weakness for that spell is daises, so that's why I need you to use these daisies."

"But how?"

"Give him the flowers in a bouquet."

"Lisanna will make him refuse though."

"Then make Mirajane do it for you."

"Thanks for the help Levy!"

"This help also comes with a cost,...to give me a book, dedicated to me!"

"Anytime Levy! Bye!"

**Me: Yes! I finished this chapter! And sorry again for not updating quickly!**

**Natsu: Yawn, now, what were you doing idiot?**

**Me: I'm not an idiot!**

**Natsu: I was talking to Gray!**

**Gray: Glare**

**Natsu: Nothing!**

**Juvia: You made Gray-sama mad, Juvia will make you pay!**

**Me: Guys, stop fighting!**

**Natsu: Shut up you bastard!**

**Me: Guys, plz stop fighting!**

**Gray: Time to get that flame brain!**

**Me: Guys, I need to end this chapter?!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: Screw you people and kitty, I'm ending this chapter right now!**

**Erza: What is happening?**

**Me: Oh great.**

**Erza: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing! And plz review!**


	4. She can?

I'm so sooooooo sorry guys, but I've lost my writing spirit, if you want me to continue, plz review, I sick and tired and I'm kind of in a writers block so...yeah.

**Natsu: I still want to read your stories though...**

**Me: But I lost my writing spirit...**

**Natsu: I'll help you!**

**Me: You will? That's-...wait...oh no!**

**Natsu: Once opon a time there was a awesome dragon who destroyed the town and-**

**Me: No thxs Natsu, and no offence, your stories are the worst.**

**Natsu: Hmp.**

**Me: Ok then, I have a idea. Plz review and choose one below**

**-end this story and create a new story**

**-continue this story and don't create a new story**

**Natsu: ok...I still think my idea is way better though.**

**Me: What ever.**

**Natsu: Let's just continue the story and see what everyone thinks in the review box.**

**Me: I hope people review so I can decide what to do. Or else I will have to delay the upcoming chapter or just ditch this story. I just hope my viewers make it easy for me.**

**Natsu: Ill make sure they do, I'm all fired up!**

**Me: Ok,...Let's just continue with the story!**

Flashback

Thanks Levy!

Lucy's POV

As I woke up, there was no Natsu like usual. He was with Lisanna now, right? I still miss him, his warm hugs, his compassion, wait, stop thinking like this Lucy! He is with Lisanna, he ditched you, well not really, Lisanna made him think this way, but Lisanna really wants Natsu to be with her, even more than me. Im still afraid to give these flowers to Mirajane because she will match me up with Natsu, and bug me for the rest of my life. Should I or no? Oh well, I'll think right after I eat this spicy bowl of noodles. Oh great, now the food is reminding me of Natsu!

Lisanna's POV

I think I got rid of Lucy, now I think I can remove the spell from Natsu, but nah, it's kind of funny to see Natsu in make-up. if I take off the spell, Natsu will forget me and then spend more time with that idiot Lucy. MUST BUY MORE POTIONS FROM THE BLACK MARKET, NOW! WHA HA HA HA...NOW THIS LAUGH IS GETTING BORING.

Lucy's POV

I was giving Mirajane the flowers and told her about everything, she acted her normal Mirajane and then busted in tears.

"What is happening to you, it's only Lisanna, Natsu and me, don't be so, um...over dramatic?!" I asked

"I just can't believe that she would do such a thing."

"Yeah, hard to believe."

"She must be jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"This has only happened once with another girl and Natsu, when they started liking each other, until Lisanna saw that happening, then she left to Edolas, to find a new loved one. She came back to get revenge on that girl, but she never got the chance to find her. From that day on, she was always overprotective of Natsu and never let a girl even touch him."

"Oh...will I get Natsu then?"

"Chances are about 70% no and 20% yes."

"How about the 10%?"

"Lisanna would kill you."

I freaked out by this answer because I didn't know that Lisanna would even have the gut to do that, like seriously, who would do that? Well Lisanna would but who else? I was about to hand over the flowers to Natsu but then Natsu grabbed me and through me out the window. But then I noticed that the flowers were missing, was it Natsu who got it? Or did it just get ripped up by Natsu, or especially Lisanna?

**Me:Finally, I'm done this chapter!**

**Lisanna:Why do I have to be so evil?**

**Me:Because...It's cool to see you evil.**

**Lucy:See that, Im way better than you, I'm not evil.**

**Lisanna:But Natsu will be mine!**

**Natsu:What you say again?**

**Lucy&Lisanna:Who do you choose to be your love one?**

**Natsu:Ask the author.**

**Lucy&Lisanna:*Waiting for an answer.***

**Me:?**

**Lucy:Plz choose**

**Lisanna: Choose me!**

**Me:Guys plz choose a option.**

**-end this story and create a new story**

**-continue this story and don't create a new story**

**Natsu:Don't end the chapter so fast?!**

**Me:How about I ask the viewers if they want to have a chapter all about me and you arguing ( I don't mind ).**

**Natsu:Ok!**

**Me:Dont forget to review!**


	5. Author's Note

**So far, I didn't get so many reviews, I'm still kinda in a writers block, and I have almost lost my spirit of writing. If you want me to continue, plz review. If I don't get more than 5 reviews, I'm going to temporarily ditch this story, but I won't delete it. If you want me to continue, plz review.**


End file.
